Famous
by Hot 6'3 Canadian
Summary: A/U Rachel gets the chance to become a famous singer along with the other girls with different goals. But it doesn't go the way she expected it to go, she falls in love with a superstar and struggles on her way to the top. Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Glee nor the characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**It's my first Finchel fanfic I hope you enjoy !**

She was walking around the house, earphones in and singing along to her favourite song from Barbra Streisand, while she didn't hear the postman walking by. Looking up towards the door she recognizes a white letter. Her heart jumped a little at the sight of the letter with the words Famous al written over it. She walked towards the door and grabbed the letter from the floor. She didn't know what to do so she decided to call her dad before she would open the letter.

"Hey dad, I got my letter. " She said in a nervous but excited tone.

"Open it sweety!" Her dad responded.

"I don't know, It's just my whole future depends on this letter."

"Rach, sweety, stop being so insecure you know you killed you're audition, you've got so much talent, don't worry. I know for sure you got in!"

Slowly she opened her letter. Her dad was always right about everything, but why did she have a feeling he was wrong this time. Seeing the first words on the paper, she couldn´t believe what she just read. Her dad was right again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH DAD I GOT IN, I GOT IN !" she screamed into her phone.

"Congratulations ! Told you so !"

When she hung up the phone, she ran upstairs to pack her stuff. Talking to her dads always made her feel good about herself. The way they encouraged her to do audition, and how supportive they were about her career. She just loves them so much. No need to think about that right now, she needed to pack her stuff and go to bed early. The next morning she'll be leaving to Hollywood to go to the 'Famous' house, where she'll be getting help to become a famous singer. She couldn't wait to meet the other two girls, a dancer and an actress.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to the sound of her alarm playing 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. Yesterday she had been trying to sing the high notes in the song and for the first time she succeeded. Getting up from her bed, she picked out some clothes from her closet and walked downstairs to grab some food. She was so excited to meet the other two girls and to become a singer. She never expected this to happen, she always thought she was going to be famous but her classmates thought different about it. She didn't have any friends in high school nor did she ever had a boyfriend. She had only kissed a boy once when she was 16 and right now she was 18 dying to start a new life.

"I'm breaking up with you, Justin" a blond girl said. "But why ?!" the guy asked. "I don't know you're getting boring."  
He watched the girl walking away until she couldn't be seen anymore. He looked up with a sad face while trying to fight back the tears streaming down his face.  
"CUT" the director yelled. Finn wiped away the tears from his cheeks, when the director walked up to him. "That was great Finn! Well that was it then for this season! You all worked hard on it and I'll see you all in three months enjoy your holidays !" the director walked away and Finn walked up towards his co-workers. "Wanna get a drink ?" he asked. "yeah, yeah sure," the group answered.

The Taxi stopped in front of a big building covered with ´Famous´ in large letters. Rachel stepped out of the car and took in the sight of the big building. She never expected it to be this big. She grabbed her suitcases out of the car and walked towards the front of the building. She knocked on the door when a woman of about 22 with long brown hair opened the door.

"Hey, welcome ! I'm Ashley and you are Rachel right?"

"Hey, yes I am ! Nice to meet you." Rachel shook the woman her hand and stepped inside. It was a hall with a big golden stairs leading to the bedrooms. It looked all so nice and 'Hollywood like'.

"Let me take that" Ashley said pointing to her suitcases. "I'll show you your room so you can unpack. The other two girls haven't arrived yet so you're the first to choose a room!"

"thank you." She answered slyly. They walked upstairs and Rachel choose the room with the most pink inside. Ashley handed her, her suitcases and she began unpacking. The room was big with a large bed in it and a desk opposite her bed. There was a large cupboard next to her door, where all her clothes fitted in. Next to her room there was a private bathroom for her, with a bath, shower and toilet. She grabbed her Iphone out of her handbag and put her ears in it. Scrolling through her music she found the perfect song 'Famous'. She never thought she would listen to this band, but this song was just perfect for her situation. After half an hour of listening to music, she decided to head downstairs to see if the other two girl had already arrived. She walked down the big golden stairs when she arrived in the living room. It was big with three couches and a big flat screen TV. There was a kitchen with a large table attached to it. When she looked up to the couch she saw two girls sitting on it. One girl had long blond hair and looked very pretty. The other one had long brown hair and was very beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Quinn" the blonde girl said.

"Hi, Rachel, nice to meet you." Rachel shook her hand and walked up to the other girl.

"Hi, Santana, I'm here for the acting." The Latina said.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm here for the singing." Rachel exclaimed.

At that moment Ashley walked in the living room and started telling the girls some more about their journey to success. Ashley started talking about their coaches and what days they will rehearse.

"I'll introduce you to your coaches." Ashley said. Three girls all about the age of twenty entered the living room.

"This is Jennifer Brooks and she'll be helping you, Rachel" Jennifer walked over to Rachel and shook her hand. "Hi, nice meeting you," Rachel said.

They talked about Rachel experience with singing and in which direction she wants to head while Ashley introduced the other two coaches to Santana and Quinn. After talking with her coach and spending the day to get to know the other two girls, she, Santana and Quinn went upstairs to dress themselves for a nice dinner in Hollywood. "I know some good restaurant near this place, it's called The Hungry Cat" Rachel said. "Who calls their restaurant 'The Hungry Cat" Santana answered. "Shut up, how'd you know Rachel ?" Quinn said "I did some research before I came here" "That sounds kinda nerdy" Santana spit. Rachel ignored Santana´s remark and opened her door to leave.

"Finn, man haven't seen you in a while" A guy with a mohawk said. "Puck whatssup bro" Finn answered. "Come with me, they opened a new club yesterday and some buds of my said it's fuckin awesome!" "what's it called ?" Finn asked. "Club Antario" Puck answered. "Isn't that a strip club ?" "you got that right bro" "well let's go then, I need to get laid dude, it's been too long." Finn said.

The girls arrived at the restaurant, all wearing beautiful dresses. Rachel stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant while the other two girls followed her. "Hello girls, welcome to The Hungry Cat, did you book?" A tall blonde girl asked. "No did you have to do that?" Rachel answered.

"No, table for three then?" the girl asked.

"Of course, you see any other people." Santana answered in a bitchy tone.

"Stop being a bitch" Quinn spit back at Santana.

Rachel started laughing while they entered the restaurant and took a seat in the back. Throughout their dinner they discussed more things about their lives. When their dessert arrived, Rachel looked out of the window from where they sat, she spotted a tall guy who really looked like the guy who played Justin in that hit TV show Good & Bad Times. She was still staring at him, when he walked by with his friend. He peeked through the window and immediately stole her glance. It was definitely Finn Hudson. He stopped when he saw her staring at him, after half a minute she looked down at her dessert, cheeks red, he really was hot in person. When she looked up a second time he was still looking at her with a soft look in his eyes. When she met his gaze, he looked away and started walking again.

They were walking towards the club, when they walked past a restaurant and Finn peeked inside and spotted a beautiful brown haired girl sitting in a corner with two other girls. When he looked up he saw she was staring at him and he immediately stopped walking. She looked down at her dessert and he saw her blushing, damn she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When she looked up again and met his gaze he looked away ashamed that he was still staring at her. "Dude whatssup with you" Puck shouted. "Yeah coming" Finn said. He started walking to his friend again. "Why were you staring in that window?" Puck asked. "Nothing man, let's go."

**Shall I continue this story ? Review if so !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Glee nr the characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Thank you for all of you who read my fanfic and for the lovely reviews ! Here's the second chapter enjoy !**

They were on their way back to the house, Rachel was quite silenced the whole way back.

"What happened to you ? left your voice in the restaurant?" Santana asked.

"I'm pretty sure Finn was staring at me" Rachel responded with a blank look at her face. The girls looked at Rachel who was now uncomfortably shifting in her seat.

"What you talkin' about ?" Quinn said.

"You mean Finn Hudson that TV-star" Santana asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"HAHAHAH, you thought he was staring at you ?! haha oh girl, why would he look at you ? you look like a mix of toddler and grandma at the same time." Santana blurted out.

"SANTANA YOU STOP BEING A BITCH FOR A SECOND" Quinn screamed back at her.

"Guys please, I'm almost a 100 % sure it was him, those eyes damn." Rachel said, for the first time she looked up at the girls.

"Rach you know what they say about him, he's a player and he'll always be." Quinn said looking deep into Rachel's eyes.

"Yeah I know, so why are we still sitting here?" Rachel stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door. Quinn gave Santana a look,

"that was weird" Santana said. They stepped out of the car and joined Rachel inside.

The next day, Rachel woke up and got out of bed. She was really excited, this was her real first day and she was going to be coached by a professional singing coach. She got dressed and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up. After she brushed her teeth and applied some make up, she left her room to go to Quinn´s room. When she arrived at Quinn´s room, Quinn opened the door and walked together with Rachel towards Santana´s room. They started to get along quite good although they were all quite difficult from each other. They arrived at Santana´s room. There was no sound coming from inside so Rachel decided to knock. After a few seconds there was still no respond so Rachel knocked another time.

"WHAT" Santana screamed with a sleepy voice.

"Open the door" Rachel said calmly.

After a few seconds the door opened and revealed an all sleepy Santana in her pj's.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? We only have five minutes." Rachel said.

"What are you dumb head talking about, we still have an hour." Santana exclaimed.

Quinn walked into her room and spotted Santana's alarm.

"uhm Santana your alarm is one hour behind."

Santana walked towards her nightstand and grabbed her phone, it was indeed one hour behind. She grabbed some clothes out of her closet as fast as she could and dressed herself. After 10 minutes she was finally ready to go. They ran down the stairs to get to the living room without being too late. They passed two girls who looked like they came from a Barbie shop. Both had long blond hair and both had a perfect body shape.

"O M G did you see what they were wearing?" one of the blond girls said.

The other one started laughing. "even poor people don't wear that"

"i know right ! what are they even doing here?"

"well not to become famous if they look like that!" they both started laughing loudly while they left the building.

"What was that about" Rachel asked.

"I don't know" Quinn said.

They arrived in the living room. Ashley and the three coaches were already waiting for them.

"10 minutes too late girls" Ashley said while pointing at her watch, she didn't look happy because of the three of them. "what happened?"

"Santana" Quinn said in a voice like they should know what happened next. "alright for this time it's okay, next time one minute too late is 10 push ups. you know what you gotta do" Ashley told the girls. She walked out f the room.

"WHAT" Santana almost screamed. "are they crazy, i'm not doing any push ups." Ashley turned around and looked at her. Quinn gave Santana an elbow and looked at Ashley with her sweetest face as to say sorry. Rachel joined Jennifer as they walked towards their rehearsing room together. They started out with some warming up of her vocals.

Finn woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and got out of bed, trying not to wake the girl who was sleeping next to him. He must have been really drunk yesterday, how could he ever been to bed with her. He felt his head was about to explode. While he stood up about to get his phone, he remembered what happened last night. He had never drunken that much. The whole night he was distracted and distant, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he saw in the restaurant. That might have been the reason why he didn't bring home a hot girl instead of this thing laying in his bed. He grabbed his phone and saw it was Sam an old friend of his from his high school time. He picked up his phone.

"Hey man" Finn said into his phone. "that's okay, be there in 10." He hung up the phone and woke the girl. "you gotta go, I need to go to my friend's place". The girl got out of bed without saying a word, she already expected it to go this way, what else could you expect from Finn Hudson. It wasn't that bad anymore as it was before, a year ago he slept with another girl every night, at this moment it changed to a week. He quickly dressed himself and grabbed something to eat before he left his apartment.

After a long day of rehearsing, Rachel was finally done. She went upstairs and took a shower. She slowly got dressed and went downstairs to see if the other girls were ready to have dinner. When she arrived in the living room she saw them sitting on the couch. They booth stood up silently which was kind of weird, most of the time they would talk on and on. After a few seconds Rachel decided to speak.

"I've had a pretty good day of rehearsals" Rachel said slowly waiting for one of the girls to reply. After a few seconds both of them didn't reply she looked at Quinn, who was staring at her food when she looked up to meet Rachel's gaze she started to speak.

"mmh, mine were not that fun" you could hear the sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" Rachel said curiously. Quinn looked at her food again trying to get courage to speak again. It took a few seconds before she spoke again.

"not that much" she replied looking down at her food again. "Mine coach thinks she's better than me." Santana spoke for the first time since Rachel had arrived in the living room.

"logical, otherwise she would be teaching you" Quinn spit at her. Rachel looked at Quinn who was staring at her food again with a sad look at her face. Santana was about to comment on Quinn´s statement until she saw the pain in Quinn's eyes when she looked at her.

"And when are you going to tell us what happened?" Rachel asked as sweet as she could, trying to look as calm as possible. At that minute Quinn looked up from her food and stared Rachel in the eyes. "She told me I wasn't that good and she was bitchy all the time" Quinn spoke softly, so it looked like she was whispering.

"but why?" Rachel said with an clearly not understandable look on her face. Why would her coach say something like that to Quinn, she clearly hadn't seen how easily Quinn could move. Rachel didn't know a lot about dancing but there was one thing she knew for sure and that was Quinn was amazing.

"Tell me please" She said with a nonchalant tone in her voice. She prikte boosachtig a piece of meat on her vork.

"I think she just doesn't like you" Santana said. Quinn stood up from her seat and was about to slap Santana in her face.

"SANTANA SHUT UP AND QUINN SIT DOWN" Rachel screamed. Quinn clearly was shocked by the outburst of Rachel. She sat back down. "you're not the first one to tell me to sit down" She said clearly hurt by what Rachel had said. "I'm sorry Quinn, but when are you going to tell us what happened, it feels good to let it out and you can trust us, right Santana ?!" "Yes Quinn you can trust Dr. Phill and me." Santana said. Rachel looked at Santana frowning, trying the make her stop saying those things but Santana looked away from her.

"Alright I'll tell you guys, if you promise not to tell anyone or be worried about me." Quinn finally said.

**What do you guys think about this chapter ? Reviews are LOVE :) !**


	3. Chapter 3

"Promised" Rachel and Santana said in unison.

Quinn waited a few seconds to put the events which had taken place in her past in a row. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it right away, she took another minute before she opened her mouth again. Rachel and Santana waited patiently for Quinn to finally open up about what had happened. " Back when I just started High School" She stopped again trying to fight back the tears. One tear fell down her cheek and it didn't get unnoticed by Rachel and Santana. Quinn's eyes went back and forth between the two other girls. Quinn tried to calm herself down before she began talking again.

" I got bullied a lot because of my looks" Quinn said softly keeping her head down and looking at the table. "why would you get bullied, you are so pretty" Rachel said trying to look into Quinn's eyes but she failed.

"Because I didn't look like this in High School!" Quinn screamed. Rachel almost fell from her chair as shocked as she was from Quinn's outburst. Santana's eyes were big and her face matched Rachel's face, both looked incredibly scared of how Quinn's mood changed so fast. Quinn's fists were clenched while she tried to calm down. When she spoke again her eyes were full of pure anger and sadness.

"I didn't look pretty, I didn't look like all the other kids at my school" Her eyes were still full of anger and she didn't move an inch as she faced the wall. Santana and Rachel were still looking at her with shocked expression on their faces.

" My name isn't just Quinn, my actual name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I changed it after I got out of Rehab when I started dancing." Quinn looked up from the wall and stared right into Rachel's eyes who was looking at her with a confused expression on her face. "Wait girl, you were in Rehab?" Santana asked. "Stop judging after you hear the whole story, dumbass." Quinn said in angry voice trying to stop herself from punching Santana right in the face.

"Back in High School I looked like this kind of fat girl with glasses and my nose didn't look like this" She started to shift in her seat until she sat comfortable again. Santana and Rachel were still listening attentively. "So I got bullied everyday people called me 'Lucy Caboosey' and one day this guy came up to me, I was happy because he was the first person who spoke to me in a normal way, but because I was so happy someone talked to me I didn't see how bad this guy actually was until it was too late." Quinn stopped for a moment again and tears were now streaming down her face. Rachel got off from her chair and walked towards Quinn to hug her. Rachel looked at Santana who was still sitting on her chair looking at the two girls hugging. Rachel pointed to Santana to come and comfort Quinn too. Santana finally got off her chair and walked towards the girls she hugged Quinn for a few seconds and then let go of her again. "What happened next?" Rachel asked with curiosity clearly written all over her face.

"Well this guy Randy comforted me and told me everything was going to be alright, he told me he would help me and the only thing I would have to do was hang out with his friends. It seemed easy, too easy to believe and I was stupid to think it would be so easy." Rachel was still sitting by Quinn's side to comfort her while Quinn told her whole story which she had never told anyone about.

"His friends all smoked and used drugs but I didn't really care because I wasn't alone anymore and they never asked me or blackmailed me into smoking or using drugs. But after some time his behaviour changed and he started saying things like 'if you're not going to smoke and take drugs I'll make sure your life will be more of a living hell' I was scared, scared of being alone again, scared of what he might do to me, so that's when it all began."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry to hear all of this" Rachel said calmly while she almost crushed Quinn in a hug. "I'm not ready, I started doing drugs and started smoking, after that day no one dared to look me in the eyes or bully me. I thought this was the best that ever happened to me, but I got addicted and started using more and more. After some time Randy asked money from me a lot of money, he asked me to pay back everything because I used all his drugs and that's when I started stealing money from my family. But my family isn't stupid they found out that a lot of money was missing and I was acting weird, most of the time I came home stoned and they found out about that. They gave me a choice I could either go to rehab or I could lose everything my family even my life. That's when I chose to go to rehab. While being in rehab I lost weight got lenses and had a nose job, I changed my whole life. When I got out of rehab I didn't want to go to school anymore so I searched for something where I could put all of my passion into and that's when I found dancing. People told me I was a natural they actually believed in me. And now I'm here finally starting a real life and learning to live in it."

When Quinn finished her story Rachel had tears in her eyes, she thought her life had been a hell but Quinn has had so much trouble in her past she couldn't even compare. Even Santana had tears in her eyes but she looked away hoping Quinn and Rachel hadn't noticed it. They were all quiet until Rachel started speaking. "What happened in the rehearsal?" "I wasn't dancing as good as I had on the tape so she started bitching to me about what was going on, I told her I had been in rehab but I wouldn't dare to tell her why and I told her I started smoking again after I had send the tape because I was so stressed out about it." Rachel was still in shock about Quinn's whole story it took her a few seconds to let the new information sunk in. "We're going to help you Quinn, You will get back on track again." "Thank you, both of you so much" Quinn said while she sobbed in between the words. All of the tears she had hold in these years finally came rolling out of her eyes.

The next morning the three girls were sitting on the table. Quinn was half asleep and resting her head on the table while trying to keep her eyes open. They were eating breakfast and waiting for the day to begin. "I'm very excited about today" Rachel said with a bright smile. "I guess you're the only one" Santana said in a sleepy voice. They kept on eating their breakfast in silence, until a guy walked in. He looked young about 19 years old he had blond hair and green eyes. "Whaddup sis" Rachel looked up to see who he was talking to. She never expected him to be talking to Ashley, he was attractive and good looking while Ashley didn't look that attractive. "Sam I wasn't expecting you here" Santana leaned to Rachel and whispered in her ear "You wouldn't say they were family, he's hot" "Just what I was thinking" Rachel responded quietly.

"Girls this is my younger brother Sam" Ashley said when she picked up some papers.

"Hey" he looked at the girls and gave them a smile. All three of them stood up to clean their plates and get ready for their rehearsals. "Oh Rachel before I forget, Jennifer is ill she'll be back tomorrow, but for today you'll have the day off". Rachel sat down again with a deep sigh. She was really looking forward to her rehearsal with her coach, but of course she never had luck. She was about to leave the room to go upstairs and work on some songs when Sam approached her. "You wanna do something today now you're off ?" he asked while smiling sweetly at her. "Well I don't really know you" "trust me I won't kill you" Sam said trying to get her full attention. "Well I'd love some action in my life". Sam started laughing.

"Ladies wake up, I have an appointment" Finn stood in his bedroom fully dressed looking at the two naked girls laying in his bed waiting for them to get dressed. Yesterday night had been a good time, he got drunk and took two very hot ladies home. God knows what had happened in his bed last night, but he enjoyed it very much at least. His life couldn't be any more perfect, he had an amazing job, good buddies and he could pick any lady to take home. At least he thought it was perfect, his mom didn't really approve of his lifestyle, every time he spoke with her she asked him when he was going to stop fooling around and finally settle down with a girl. He just didn't see the point in settling down or marriage because there would be real feelings involved and there would be a big chance of a girl breaking his heart. He liked his life like it was and wouldn't change it for a thing.

That night Rachel and Quinn were sitting on Santana´s bed while she was busy in the bathroom. Rachel had had a pretty good day together with Sam. They didn't do much, they just hung at the beach and talked a bit about their lives. But every time he looked her in the eye she just couldn't help to picture how it felt when Finn Hudson would be looking her in the eye. She kept thinking about him and why he was looking at her like that. Why would Finn Hudson the most gorgeous guy be looking at her? She was pulled out of her thought when Santana walked into the room. "Rachel over there had a date today with mister hot" Quinn looked up and looked at Rachel with big eyes.

"It wasn't like that we just hung out a bit"

"Are you actually talking about Sam?" Quinn asked. "He's so hot"

"He's just a friend" Rachel said. "Nothing more". Quinn tried to hide her smile but it didn't go unnoticed by Santana. "You like him huh" She asked. Quinn looked up with shocked eyes. "What me ? No". Santana ignored Quinn's answer and went further with what she was doing.

A few weeks went by, the girls rehearsed a lot and Sam and Rachel became close friends. The four of them were sitting on the table including Sam waiting for dinner to be ready. They all had had pretty intense rehearsals. "Girls I got some amazing news, you've all worked so hard these past weeks and all three of you are invited to this party from which a lot of celebrities will be attending too. This party will take place in LA next Saturday." Ashley said while she brought dinner to the table. They all cheered from happiness and Santana was even standing on her chair as happy as she was. "I told you I was gonna make it" "You're not the only one going" Quinn spit at her. "We are so going to celebrate this by watching a movie tonight in Rachel's room" Sam said while hugging Rachel. This night couldn't get better Rachel thought until something slipped in her mind, what if Finn was going to be there?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own Glee nr the characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX**

**Thank you for all of you who read my fanfic and for the lovely reviews !**

That night Rachel was a bit distracted, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Finn might be attending the party too. What would she do if she would see him again, would he even look at her, would there be a chance he recognized her. No that couldn't be possible, a guy like him would never even think about talking to her. She was taken out of her thoughts when Sam jumped on her bed.

"Which movie did you wanna watch?" he asked. He looked kinda adorable while laying all spread out on her bed. "funny girl" Rachel answered with a direct tone. "whatssup, you look a bit distant?" "not much just a bit tired" Rachel replied. The other two girls walked into her room and settled themselves on Rachel's bed too while Sam put Funny Girl into the DVD recorder. After he had put in the DVD and everyone was settled he asked what they all wanted to drink. "I'll help you with that" Rachel said while she got off her bed and walked after Sam.

OoO

Sam was staring at Rachel who had been looking out of the wind for a rare few minutes while waiting for the popcorn to be ready. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel was clearly shocked by the amount of intimacy she jumped a little while trying to look confident by his touch. She turned around in his arms while her arms were still hanging next to her body instead of hugging Sam. She finally looked him in the eyes as he was still staring at her with a confused look. "you're not really comfortable near guys are you?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I never really had a boyfriend and stuff." "it's ok you'll get over it" Sam replied.

After a few seconds of silence and just looking into each other's eyes, they heard footsteps coming their way. "So this is your definition of grabbing some popcorn" They both turned around to look at the person who had just said that. When they turned around they saw Quinn standing in the kitchen looking at them with a frown. "uhm yeah we were just coming" Sam answered as quickly as possible. Quinn grabbed some glasses and shot one last look at them before she went up to Rachel's room again. Rachel could have sworn there was a look of sadness in her eyes. Sam grabbed the popcorn out of the oven and put it in a bowl. "Was that a glimpse of jealous Quinn or am I seeing this wrong?" Rachel asked while looking up from the plate were she had just put the remaining two glasses on. "You think so?" Sam asked with a shy smile on his face. "I think she likes you, but I could be wrong" Rachel said handing the plate with the drinks to Sam and grabbing the bowl of popcorn and carrying it upstairs. Rachel turned just on time to see Sam's cheeks reddening.

OoO

The next week went by in a rush, Rachel had recorded her first cover. Of course she would have said she wanted to record 'Don't Rain On My Parade' when her coach had asked her which song she wanted to cover. Santana had already filmed a spot and Quinn was perfecting her dancing skills more and more. That morning Rachel woke up with a good feeling thinking about the day laid ahead of her she couldn't be any more excited. Tonight she was finally going to go to that party. She was going to shop with the girls today for some dresses and Sam would be going with her that night. She got out of her bed and took a shower to prepare for the day.

OoO

It was past 3 pm, but Finn just couldn't get out of bed. He hadn't slept much last night, he kept himself up all night thinking about the conversation he had had with his mom that midday.

"_Finn, honey, you know how much I respect your life, but when are you finally going to settle down and live a normal healthy life?" His mom had asked him at one of their weekly phone calls_. Finn groaned_, "mom, I'm living a healthy life and I'm perfectly fine_ _living like this. If I'm happy there's nothing else a mom could wish for right?" _

"_Finn, a mom wants what's best for her child and I think sleeping with a different girl every night isn't really a definition of what's best for you, plus I'd love to have a daughter once even if she's not mine." There was a silence on the other side of the phone, Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't like disappointing his mom, but he's 22 and can decide for himself what to do with his life. _

"_It's not every night and I'll try ok, but I haven't found 'the one' yet." It was true, he wasn't looking for some random girl with who he couldn't even have a normal conversation with. He loved to talk and have a real relationship not only the sex part. A lot of girls assumed he was just in for the sex, so they never really tried talking about feelings or whatever other things girls talk about with guy. Though every girl he has met he wouldn't even think about having a relationship with, most of them were not really smart, which was a total turn off for him. The only girl who had caught his eye, was that beautiful girl in the restaurant which he spotted, if he only could just see her one more time. She seemed like a smart girl._

"_I'd love that" his mom replied. "I got to go sweety, Burt is taking me somewhere." "Ok mom, have fun love you!" Finn said into his phone. "Love you too, Finny" He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. _

All night he had been turning around in his bed. What if he never found a girlfriend, would his mom be more disappointed in him? No he didn't want that to happen, he should really quit with sleeping with random girls. Maybe once a month, he needed to get laid though. After he thought about it again, he finally got out of bed to take a shower, he had a party to attend to tonight and he wasn't taking any girl home.

OoO

Santana walked into Quinn's room, Quinn was sitting on her bed fully dressed, when Sam walked in too.

"Hey, have you guys seen Rachel?" He asked. Santana stepped away which showed Sam the full image of Quinn. He thought she looked stunning, she looked like an angel and for a minute he almost forgot how to breath.

"Right behind you" Rachel answered. Sam turned around and took in the sight of the small brunette standing in front of him. "You look amazing" he said. Rachel giggled and gave Sam a hug. "You don't look that bad yourself either" She said while walking further into the room. "Are you beautiful ladies ready to leave?" Sam asked. "Hell yes!" Santana said while checking herself out in the mirror next to Quinn's bed.

OoO

They arrived at the party, they were brought there by limousine which felt so good. The three girls really felt like their dreams were finally going to come true. When they entered the big room where the music blasted as loud as possible they spotted the two blonde girls which they had spotted in the 'famous house'.

"What the hell are they doing here" Amanda one of the two blonde girls asked.

"Partying" Jessica the other girl answered. "Wow, I didn't know you were that smart, but I mean why are they here?"

"I don't know, I see big nose has a boyfriend" Jessica said while feeling a bit offended by what Amanda just had said. "Which she doesn't deserve! He's hot." Amanda replied. Amanda puts down her glass and walks into the direction of Sam.

"I thought they banned hot guys from here" She said in a flirty tone. She curled some hair around her finger trying to look sexy. "Are you talking to me?" Sam asked with a frown on his face. Santana started laughing and Rachel joined her while Quinn just looked a bit jealous. "And what are you looking at big nose" Amanda said looking at Rachel. Rachel started laughing even harder while Amanda kept looking at her with a bitchy look. "Lame" Sam just said while he put his arm around Rachel and walked away from the blonde girl.

OoO

Finn arrived at the party together with his friend Puck. He immediately walked towards the bar and sat on a chair while he ordered a beer. He didn't really want to be here but he promised Puck that he would go with him. Puck ordered a beer for himself too. Finn was looking around the room until he spotted a beautiful brunette talking with a blonde haired guy. He instantly felt jealous even though he didn't even know the girl. He forgot how long he was already staring at her, but every time she laughed his heart just skipped a beat. How could someone like her make him go insane from the inside, he had never felt this way, but it felt nice.

"Dude whatssup? You've been staring in that direction for about 10 minutes. He looked up from the beautiful girl and looked right at Puck. "Everything is actually going perfect" Finn answered while he put his empty beer glass down on the bar and got up from his seat to walk into the direction he had been staring to 10 minutes long.

OoO

Rachel was having fun, she was having a good conversation with Sam, as she was looking around the room her eyes were secretly searching Finn, hoping he would be coming tonight. As she was looking to the right she saw a tall guy who looked very familiar to Finn walking to her direction. As he came closer she knew it for sure it was Finn Hudson and it looked like he was coming closer to her. Butterflies were taking of her stomach and she couldn't think clearly anymore. Sam saw Finn walking their way and the look on Rachel's face said enough. "go to talk to him" he said. Rachel looked at Sam with a nervous look. "No way!" She answered.

"Hey, um do I know you guys from somewhere?" Finn points at Sam. "Aren't you Ashley's younger brother?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, that's me." Rachel wanted to ask how he knew Ashley, but she couldn't from any words. Finn smiled at her, he had this perfect smile it just sent chills over her whole body. She tried to smile back, but it just looked like a nervous kind of half smile. After a few seconds of silence and just smiling at each other Finn started to speak.

"So what's your name, beautiful?" Finn asked with a big smile on his face. Rachel's stomach just flipped and she seriously couldn't get any out words. "I'm gonna go get a drink" Sam said as he walked away he winked at Rachel and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you going to answer me or?" Finn said, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm Rachel Berry" she stretched her arm for him to shake. When he touched her hand she literally felt sparks going through her body. "Finn Hudson" he said.

"I know I mean hey" Their hands were still touching and when Rachel looked down on them her cheeks reddened and she quickly pulled her hand back. "You know Finn Hudson the TV star, but I want you to meet Finn Hudson, the normal guy" He smiled at her again, already missing the touch of her hand on his. It looked like she wanted to say something, but she just closed her mouth again.

"Come with me, we'll go somewhere private" Finn said. She just stared at him, not moving an inch. She had wanted to say to him that 'normal guys' don't sleep with a different girl every night but she kept herself from saying it. She finally got the ability to speak back. "What makes you think I want to go with you?" She already felt guilty after she had said it, Finn, the hottest guy in her opinion was asking her to go somewhere private and she refused., but at the same time, she didn't want to be just a girl Finn slept with.

"Rachel" Finn groaned. "I'm not that guy that you think I am, I don't sleep with random girls anymore, I kind of changed, just please give me a chance." He said with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. "slow down Finn, if you try to get in my pants I'll kill you" She smiled at him.

"I won't I promise, but I just want to talk. It's not like I'm expecting anything of it, not that I would mind."

"Really Finn slow down" She chuckled. "I'll come with you."

**Reviews are love ! it will keep me writing :) Should I change the rating to M ? some people have asked for it, Review if I should or not please !**

**xoxo love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own Glee nor the characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.  
So I´ve changed the rating because a lot of you asked for it! this chapter isn't really M rating yet but that will come!  
I wanna thank all of you who read/review/ fave it ! ENJOY!**

They had been sitting on a couch in a more quite room for an hour, just talking and laughing a lot. At first Finn looked nervous, but after some time he seem to be loosen up. Rachel didn't know why he would have been nervous, he has done it with many girls and they were all pretty and didn't look like her, most of them were blond and tall with perfect faces and she was a brunette and small and her nose takes all the attention away from the rest of her face. Still she enjoyed talking to him, she had never expected him to be so down to earth and gentle and sweet, she actually liked being around him. Not just because he was hot and famous, but he was nice too, though she can't give in. She doesn't really trust him. She stills thinks he's just in to have sex with her. But why did he have to pick her? He could pick anyone he wanted but he came to her, why?

"Hey Rach?" Finn said softly, Rachel was taken out of her thoughts and stared up at him. She looked him in the eyes and he was staring at her with the softest expression she had ever seen in his eyes. It gave her chills. "Um, yeah what did you say again? Sorry" he just smiled at her and tugged her hair behind her ear. He was staring very deeply in her eyes, it was doing something to her stomach almost like she felt butterflies.

"I, uh, I really like talking to you and, uh, yeah" He stared at the ground not even daring to look in her eyes. She thought he was the confident one, she never was good with boys, but with Finn it just felt natural.

"Me too, I also like talking to you, I never even expected I would be sitting here with you." Rachel said and Finn's eyes met her eyes as fast as he could take them away from staring at the ground. "Why?" he asked with certain curiosity in his voice.

"Well, look, you are all kinds of hot and you go out with all kinds of hot girls and I'm not really what you can call hot and to top it all off, I'm not a professional with guys, hell I'm so bad that I haven't even gone further than kissing and in my 18 years of living I have only kissed one boy." She looked up to look at his face and he was staring at her with wide eyes. Great after telling this she had probably scared him away. She already thought everything was all too good.

Did she just say that she thought he was hot? He was staring at her with wide eyes when she met his gaze. She immediately looked somewhere else. He moved his body so that he was sitting right across of her. He placed a finger under Rachel's chin so she would be looking into her eyes.

"Rachel look at me." He said and after a few seconds she was finally looking into his eyes, it looked like she was ashamed of something. Why would she be ashamed of herself? "it's true you're not hot, you're beautiful" he saw her cheeks getting red and a big smile appeared on her face. She looked so adorable. He saw her looking at his lips and he moved his face a bit closer to hers. She didn't move, so he moved his face a little further. He could smell her perfume and damn what did she smell good. He felt her hot breath on her skin. He was about to close the distance.

"Rachel there you are, I've been looking... oh uh sorry for interrupting" Rachel pulled away and her cheeks were on fire. She grabbed her purse and stood up as fast as she could. "We were actually planning on going home, but if you wanna stay for a bit I'll tell Sam and Quinn that I couldn't find you" Santana said looking over at Finn who was fumbling with his hands.

"No it's okay" Rachel looked over at Finn who was still staring at his hands. "I'll leave you two alone for a second" Santana walked away and Finn's eyes shot up.

"I uh have to go" she was standing awkwardly, looking at Finn. "Yeah sure" Rachel turned around. "Wait Rach" She turned around and he was standing just behind her. "I'd really love to see you again, if that's ok?" he was smiling at her with his cute half sided smile. "Sure, give me your mobile I'll put my number in.

They exchanged numbers and she turned around to walk out, but Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Before she could even realise what was going on his lips were on hers. It felt so good, his lips were so soft. Before she could deepen the kiss she got reminded that Santana was waiting for her. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Santana is waiting" She said softly. "I should probably go, thank you Finn, I've had an amazing night." And with that she walked away to see Santana standing outside the room grinning at her.

"You kissed him didn't you" Santana asked with a wide grin on her face. Rachel's cheeks turned red.

"shut up"

OoO

A few weeks went by, she hadn't really talked to Finn much because she busy rehearsing and stuff. They were sitting on the table waiting for dinner to be ready. Sam walked in and kissed Quinn on her cheek. They had started dating a few days ago. He was good to her, he really helped her with quitting smoking and she's been nothing but happy lately. In a week Quinn would be recording a 'big spot' for a chewing gum company and in a few days Santana would land her first small role in a small TV show. Rachel had been covering some songs and her coach had put them on youtube. Though her videos had been watched quite a lot of times she hadn't had any step closer to 'making it'.

"Hey, girls" Ashley walked in and took a seat. "So tonight and tomorrow you're off and Rachel i've got a surprise for you." Rachel whole face lit up as she looked over at Ashley. Her phone went off but she ignored it wanting to hear what surprise Ashley had for her.

"so we've been promoting you and we got some phone calls this past week and 3 managers want to speak with you and want to hear you sing" Rachel jumped off her chair and screamed. This couldn't get any better. Quinn Santana and Sam hugged her. "When will I be going there" Rachel asked. "the coming week!"

Throughout the whole dinner Rachel was smiling. She had almost forgotten she received a text message. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Her smile even got wider when she saw who had texted her. She opened the text

_Hey Rach, I was thinking maybe you wanted to hang out tonight, if you're not busy ?  
Finn._

Her heart skipped a beat when she read it, it was so cute and her evening couldn't get any better. She replied quickly saying that he could meet her here around 8.

"So what are you guys gonna do tonight?" Santana asked. "Sam is taking me somewhere but he won't say where" Quinn pouted. Sam quickly kissed the pout of her lips and this left Quinn smiling at him. "What about you, Rachel?" Rachel looked up from her phone she had been staring at the response Finn had sent her for quite a long time. It was so adorable. It wasn't much, but it did something to her.

_I'll meet you there, I can't wait to see you  
Finn_

"Oh um, I'm kind of meeting someone." Rachel said her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Ah is it that guy from a few weeks ago at that party?" Santana asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Which guy?" Quinn asked.

"Oh just this guy" Rachel answered. "Something tells me that you're hiding something, tell me what's his name?"

"Finn"

"OMG Rachel! You mean that hot TV guy?" Quinn asked. "Yeah, but he's more than that he's nice and gentle and really sweet" Rachel said while staring at her food. "So you like him?" Quinn asked. Rachel was blushing as she looked up to meet Quinn's gaze. "I don't know"

OoO

Rachel had gotten ready for her date with Finn, she was excited but also very nervous. She was sitting on the couch downstairs waiting for him when she heard the bell ring. She walked towards the hall straightening her dress, she hoped she didn't overdress. She was wearing a black dress which hugged her curves perfectly and it fell just above her knees. She opened the door to relieve Finn standing there wearing a nice pants and buttoned up shirt.

"Wow you look amazing." Rachel just smiled at him and thanked him. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

He was staring at her legs, she had the most beautiful legs he'd ever seen, he looked up to see Rachel staring at him. "that's a surprise."

He opened the door from his car for her and they drove off to where ever he was heading. After a short drive they arrived at some sort of lake, when they walked closer to the lake, there was a gondola waiting for them. Finn helped her getting in and took a seat himself. It looked so beautiful all the lights around the lake and it really looked like Finn did his best for her. When she looked at him she saw him staring back at her. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for this"

"I'd do anything for you and you know I got connections" He smiled at her, his adorable smile again which she liked so much. After some time spending in the gondola talking and laughing they went to their next destination. She got out of the car and walked down the steps towards the beach. She kicked of her heels and picked them up. The sand felt so soft to her feet. She felt two arms grab her from behind, she was shocked the first second but after she smelled Finn's perfume she loosened up. She felt really comfortable in his arms. Finn sat down on the sand and pulled Rachel with him. Her heart was beating very fast and she could feel her palms starting to sweat. Finn pulled her into his arms and laid down with her. They just laid there for quite some time, saying nothing but comforting themselves in each other's arms.

Finn looked at his watch and it had gotten quite late. "Rach?"

"Yeah" Rachel answered, he could clearly hear the tiredness in her voice. "It's getting quite late, we should probably head home" Rachel groaned but stood up and wiped all the sand of her dress. He just smiled at her. They walked towards the car and the ride home they both said nothing. It wasn't an awkward silence, it actually felt good. When they arrived at the 'Famous building' Finn opened the door for her and walked her to the door.

"I really had an amazing night, thank you Finn" he took a step closer and stared into her eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she had pressed her lips to his. His hands found her hips and he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She could taste the champagne on his tongue, this should have been her first real kiss not that one in high school. This kiss was magical and she could feel Finn smiling into the kiss. She broke the kiss and saw Finn pouting. She smiled at him. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked. "Nothing I guess" Finn answered. "good, I'll text you" before she went in she pressed a sweet kiss to Finn's lips. That kiss made her realise that Finn wasn't just in for the sex and that he had really changed. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she repeated the vents of her night in her head. Oh god she really liked Finn.

**So what did ya think ? :) reviews are love ! keeps me writing :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I don't own Glee nor the characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.  
Sorry for the long wait ! I've been really busy with school and stuff.  
but here you go, Enjoy**

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light which was coming through the blinds from her window. She had slept so peacefully. She opened her eyes another time, she grabbed her phone and realised it was already 11 am. She wanted to go back to sleep and get back to her romantic dream of her and Finn, she even kissed him at the end. When she was about to close her eyes again she heard her phone beep. She grabbed it and saw Finn's name appear on her screen. that's when it hit her, she didn't dream all of it, it all happened in real. She had really kissed Finn. Just the thought of her lips against his made her heart beat so fast. She opened the text Finn had sent her.

_Hey Rach __  
uhm what did you want to do today? And what time?  
Finn_

She smiled, she found Finn's texts always so adorable. She was thinking of a response to text him, when Santana stormed in. "Rachel Berry, spill everything and I mean EVERYTHING, was he good?"

"SANTANA, I did not have sex with him or any other kind of sexual intercourse, could you just wait a second." Rachel typed a response quickly saying that he could come over in two hours and that she didn't feel like doing much. "You didn't even taste him?" Santana asked looking at Rachel with wide eyes. "I might have kissed him" Rachel said looking at her phone when Finn's name appeared on her screen again. She was blushing, she could feel Santana's eyes on her. She opened Finn's text while Santana kept on asking her questions about the date with the 'giant'.

_That's ok, we could just watch a movie at your place, I'll pick one up on my way to you  
Finn_

She started smiling as a fool at her phone and that didn't go unnoticed by Santana. "Is that him?"

"Maybe" Rachel looked up, she couldn't stop smiling at the text she just received, she quickly typed a response and put her phone away. She spilled everything about her date with Finn to Santana. Santana was even amused by how 'romantic the womanizer' could be. She even told Santana everything about her past with boys, how much of an amateur she was with them and that she hadn't gone further than kissing. Santana even started giving Rachel advice about how to turn on a guy, but Rachel had stopped her right over there.

"Rach, at least use protection, I have condoms enough you."

"Santana! Are you serious, I just told you I hadn't even gone further than kissing, what makes you think 'I would seal the deal' with Finn so fast?"

"that, I didn't say. I'm just saying if you need condoms for whenever you're planning to do it, you can come to me"

"It's not something you plan, the first time should be a romantic unplanned moment between two people who love each other" Rachel said. She looked at her phone to see what time it was. _Crap _in less than an hour Finn would be here. She almost tripped while storming towards the bathroom. She closed the door, but not before she could here Santana yelling.

"That's not the way I work!" Rachel rolled her eyes and quickly turned on the shower.

OoO

Rachel was sitting in the living room waiting for Finn to arrive. She was wearing comfortable jeans and a sweater. She was checking out her twitter, she went to her interactions and to her surprise she saw Finn had followed her. Her heart started beating very fast, just a simple gesture like this could make her smile for the whole day. She was about to follow him back when the doorbell rang. Rachel put her phone away and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, it revealed a smiling Finn with flowers and a dvd in his hands. He was wearing a simple jeans and a sweater, in which he definitely looked hot. "Hey, I brought you some flowers" Finn said. He stepped inside and kissed Rachel on her cheek. He handed her the flowers while she grabbed a vase and some water. Finn had put the dvd on the table and just stood there watching Rachel.

"Finn, thank you for the flowers and omg you brought The Notebook?"

"I'd figured you would like it" He said, his cheeks reddening. "I love it!" Rachel said with a beaming smile. She grabbed the dvd and took Finn's hand and pulled him in the direction of her room.

Finn jumped on the bed, popcorn and some drinks were already waiting for them on Rachel's nightstand. Rachel looked so adorable in her sweater, though she would look more adorable and sexy if she weren't wearing anything. Those thoughts quickly left his mind when he felt Rachel climbing in bed and making herself comfortable. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest when the movie started playing.

It felt so good being in Finn's arms, everything was so new to her yet she felt so comfortable. It had been silent during the movie, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She turned her head to look at Finn who was yawning and his eyes were halve close.

"We don't have to watch this movie, if you don't like it" Rachel said giggling at Finn's adorable face.  
"No I'm just tired" Finn said smiling at her. Finn yawned again and Rachel started giggling again. "Hey! Are you laughing at me?" Finn turned his body as he was now hovering over Rachel. He started to tickle her and that made her laugh even harder. "Finn stop it" Rachel said between giggles. But that was totally not what Finn was going to do. He started tickling her everywhere underneath her armpits in her neck, until Rachel fell off the bed while she pulled Finn with her. Finn fell almost on top of her and he started laughing too. "Are you ok?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter. It didn't really work, the moment Rachel looked him in the eyes, he burst out in laughing again. After he had stopped with laughing Rachel was still staring at him.

"Whatssup?" Finn asked. Rachel just smiled at him and bit her lip. Finn moved closer to her and she didn't push him away nor did she move. He closed the distance. Her lips felt so amazing on his, the feeling he got every time he kissed Rachel, was the best feeling he had ever felt. He felt her tongue on his lips begging for entrance. He quickly opened his mouth to let her in. He moved his hands to her waist. He felt his pant tightening, oh what this girl did to him. Normally he wouldn't be so turned on by just kissing a girl, but with Rachel it was different. She made him warm from the inside, she made him feel things he didn't even know he could feel. She had probably felt his pants tighten too, because she pulled away.

"Can we move to the bed? My back is starting to hurt." Rachel said shyly. Her lips were a bit swollen and her cheeks were so bright, damn she looked so cute. "Yeah sure" he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He towered over her and started kissing her again. He deepened the kiss and his hands started moving up and down her back. Rachel moaned in his mouth. Finn moved his hands to Rachel's back. He slowly moved his hands up and down her back, when he stopped in the middle. He started to try to unhook her bra, when Rachel stiffened under his touch. He stopped kissing her to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were wide, full of shock.

"I uhh, I can't" Rachel said and she climbed of the bed as fast as she could and disappeared into the bathroom. Finn got off the bed and walked towards the door trying to open it. She had locked it.

"Rach, please come out" Finn could hear her softly crying. "I just can't Finn, now you'll probably don't want anything to do with me anymore, because I'm just a scared little girl." Rachel said between sobs.

"Rachel do you really think so low of me? I'm not that kind of guy, I'm sick of hearing that everywhere." Finn said getting frustrated.

"don't you sleep with whoever you can?"

"See that's what I mean, I'm not like that anymore. I'm sick and tired of hearing that statement"

"how do I know you're serious?" Rachel said. It was silent again. It looked as though she had stopped crying.

"Just come out of the bathroom, please Rach"

"How do I know that I'm not just some girl you want to sleep with"

" Cause you're not. I'm not good at expressing my emotions, but I know one thing for sure, I've never felt so alive, I've never even felt this feeling what I'm feeling every time I'm with you, I feel like I can be totally me when I'm with you, no pretending. You make me feel like there's so much more than just sex. I like spending time with you and I kinda like you Rachel." It was silent again at the other side of the door. A few seconds passed until the sound of the lock could be heard and Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. Her make-up was all over her face, but that didn't matter to him because she was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"That was a pretty good attempt and for the record, I like you too, Finn." He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped some of her make-up away. She smiled at him before closing the distance. Her lips tasted a bit salty. It was just a small kiss, but it meant the world to Finn.

OoO

It was Monday morning and the three girls were sitting on the table eating breakfast. Her day with Finn had been so amazing and she really started to like the guy. Rachel was a bit nervous for today's events. Today she was going to meet some managers. She hoped to impress them so they would consider to sign her. Rachel plopped a strawberry in her mouth when two blonde girls entered the dining room. As Rachel looked up to see who they were, she recognised them. They looked very familiar.

"Aren't those the 2 arrogant bitches we saw when we walked down the stairs?" Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. That was it. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's them"

"I don't know why but I can't stand them" Rachel looked at the place where they were standing, but to her surprise they weren't standing there anymore. Luckily, she didn't want to deal with them today.

"So there's this thing going around Hollywood and I kind of want to know if it's true" Rachel was shocked when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw the two blonde girls looking at her with annoying smirks on their faces. "Wait what?"

"Oh you're surprised we're talking to you? I'd understand, I mean who would think someone as beautiful as me would be talking to someone as, as I don't know, weird looking as you." Both girls started laughing and Rachel's face turned into a frown. She was looking at the floor. She couldn't let them get to hear. She was going to be a famous singer and they were going to be rubbish.

"So we heard you were dating Finn Hudson?" Rachel looked up again with a surprised look at her face. How did they know, she hadn't told anyone about it and she was pretty sure Finn hadn't either. "Well I wouldn't call it dating, but that's my business and I'm pretty sure you've got other stuff to do, oh wait that's not true, but don't take it personal." They looked offended, but one of them the longer one started laughing.

"Do you seriously think you can offend us? You're wrong. And to make it clear, you don't deserve Finn, he can get way better, like me. Take this as advice big nose, don't even try to make it work with him, it won't work." This was it, Rachel had had enough of it. She was not going to let those girls destroy her good mood. She grabbed an apple and walked away from the table.

"At least he likes me, I wouldn't say that about you."

**I want to thank everyone who reads this/ reviews it/ favourites it, thank you very much!  
****So what did ya think ? :) reviews are love ! keeps me writing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy lately. I hope I can update the next chapter as soon as possible. Again I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews! **

**Note: I don't own Glee nor the characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and FOX**

A few weeks passed by, a lot had happened the past few weeks. Santana became a regular on the small tv-show she had been acting on. The TV-show was getting more credit and more and more people started watching it. Santana even got recognized sometimes when she was walking down the street or when she was going out with Rachel and Quinn. As for Quinn her dancing career was going quite good. She had already done two music video's even though the singers weren't that popular she was doing good after all. In a few days she has an audition for a music video from quite a famous singer. Rachel was struggling the most, she had already sang for a lot of managers but none of them thought she looked good enough for the business.

It was their day off and they decided to just relax and watch some movies at the big house. Santana was laying on a couch texting all the time and not even paying attention to the movie. As for Quinn she was half asleep laying on the couch wrapped in Sam's arms. Rachel was about the only one paying attention to the movie, she was laying underneath a blanket concentrating on the TV while Finn was sleeping underneath her. A few minutes later the movie turned out to be more scary then Rachel had expected. Quinn and Sam were both watching when it started to get real freaky. Rachel tried to wake Finn up, but that didn´t go as good as planned. She grabbed her blanket and kept it in front of her eyes. Rachel took a peek at the TV, but at a wrong moment, just as it was about to get too scary Rachel screamed and it woke Finn up.

"Whoa, babe what's wrong?" Finn said with a sleepy voice. He rubbed his eyes as Rachel turned around to snake her arms around his torso. She grabbed him tight and wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"Hey what happened?" Finn asked. "a clown happened" Rachel moved even closer to Finn and held him so tight, Finn was almost not able to breathe. Finn smirked and laughed softly. "Hey are you laughing at me?!" Rachel hit his arm playfully. "Who's even scared of a clown?" Finn grinned. "Dude this clown, I swear man it even freaks me out" Sam said. He and Quinn were both tucked away under their blanket. Quinn didn't look so amused. Finn started watching the movie and figured out that this psycho killer clown was kind of creepy.

Ashley walked down the stairs and into the living room where all five of them were intently watching the movie. "uhm hey guys"

"AAAAHHHHH" Rachel, Quinn, Santana and even Sam and Finn started screaming at the sight of Ashley standing in the living room. "You almost gave me a heart attack" Quinn said. Rachel started laughing. "I thought that clowns weren't scary?" she looked at Finn who didn't seem to have any colour on his face anymore. "I changed my mind". Rachel giggled and kissed Finn lightly on his lips. "I bought you guys some magazines and Rachel, we were thinking about putting another song on youtube?" Ashley said.

"That sounds like a great idea! Can I choose a song?" Rachel answered excitedly. "We were actually thinking about Torn, are you familiar with that song?"

"Of course I am, that sounds like an awesome idea!" Rachel excitedly jumped from the couch. She looked at the clock and saw it was already past 7 pm, while she thought about it, she was kind of hungry. "Isn't about time we have dinner?" Everyone looked up, but no one volunteered to cook.

"Hudson, get your lazy ass of that couch and cook us something" Santana said while looking at her mobile screen continually.

"Why don't you? Who are you even texting all the time?" Finn asked while standing up from the couch and walking towards Rachel.

"None of your business", "Well Santana as you might not know, Finn is an amazing cook and I'm most definitely sure he would want to cook something, right Finn?" Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes, trying to convince Finn to cook something with her puppy eyes. She knew Finn couldn't resist her.

"Fine, I'll cook something, but I get to choose." Finn gave Rachel a kiss and made his way to the kitchen. Rachel grabbed a magazine and sat down on a chair. She flipped through a few pages until a certain page took her attention. tears started to build up in her eyes, while she read through the page. How could they even write such cruel things. 'Finn Hudson's new girlfriend, ugly witch or just another fling?' She looked at the picture they put with the article, he and her looked so happy, he was smiling down at her and they were happily holding hands. It broke her heart that they thought about her that way and that they still thought about Finn as a man whore. Why can't people just accept that they're happy? Why do they always need to ruin things. Tears were now streaming down her face and without saying anything, Rachel stood up and slowly made her way upstairs to her room. When she arrived at her room, she closed her door and let the magazine fall out of her hands while she dropped down on her bed. At this moment Rachel was really crying, she just wanted to forget all the people who had said cruel things about her, normally she knew how to deal with it since a lot of people gave her bad comments or showed her they very much disliked her, but this just topped it off. They were in such a happy place, why would someone write that or even think about her that way while they didn't even know her. She tried to calm her thoughts down, but nothing seemed to help.

OoO

In the kitchen, Finn was cooking something delicious or at least he thought it looked delicious. "Rach, come check this out." When he didn't get an answer after a minute he walked towards the living room to see where she was, but Rachel was nowhere to be found. The only people Finn saw were Sam and Quinn half sleeping on the couch and Santana still texting someone all the time.

"Hey, do you know where Rachel is?" Quinn woke up and looked up at Finn. She moved her shoulders as in to say she had no idea where Rachel was. "Santana have you seen Rachel?"Finn asked curiously.

"I think she went upstairs" Santana said with no emotion in her voice. "Quinn can you look after the food?" Finn said, Quinn nodded and Finn opened the door towards the big hall. He climbed up the stairs to look for Rachel. He opened her door and saw her laying on her bed face down. "Rach?" she didn't respond. Finn walked towards her bed, when he noticed the magazine. He picked it up and looked at the page. He saw the headline about him and Rachel. 'She must be upset about this' he thought to himself.

"Rach, do you want to talk about this?" But again he didn't get a response. He sat on her bed and looked at her. She looked at him, her whole eyes were puffy and red. He laid down on the bed and embraced her in a hug. "It's ok". She grabbed him tight and laid her head on his chest, trying to calm herself down. Everything just felt better in his arms.

After a few minutes of just laying in Finn's arms and trying to calm down, Quinn screamed from downstairs that dinner was ready. Rachel got up and went to the bathroom to clean her face. Finn waited outside, he took in a deep breath, what if it's going to be worse and it definitely is. They were going to get more attention to their relationship, bad things will keep on appearing about Rachel once they were going out more often. Will Rachel be able to handle it, he took in another deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He was definitely not going to give up his relationship with her. One day Rachel will become famous too and it's going to be even harder to go out. He just hoped Rachel will get used to it. Rachel came out of the bathroom, her face was all clean and she didn't have any more make up on. Finn always thought she looked beautiful without make up, even though Rachel denied it every time he said so.

"Thank you" Rachel said her voice a bit cracking. "For what?"  
"just for everything you've done for me, I, I really like you Finn" Rachel stepped closer to Finn and kissed him softly on his mouth. "I like you too Rachel, a lot" He kissed her cheek and then her nose. "C'mon let's get downstairs, I'm hungry."

The two walked downstairs were dinner was ready to be eaten. They sat down next to each other.  
"You ok, Rachel?" Quinn asked curiously. "Yeah I'm fine now, thanks to Finn" Rachel smiled at Finn and kissed his cheek.

OoO

The next morning Rachel woke up, she looked next to her where Finn was sleeping peacefully. After dinner they had watched a movie together and Rachel fell asleep in his arms while watching the movie. She looked at her alarm and saw it was 8 am, she still had half an hour before she had to get out and go to the recording studio. She looked at Finn again, how could she be this lucky to find such an amazing guy as Finn and how could she be even more luckier that he liked her. Rachel kissed Finn's nose gently. Finn snored and slowly opened his eyes to reveal a smiling Rachel, he stretched his limbs and grabbed Rachel. "you woke me up and now you're gonna get payed" Finn said in a sleepy voice. He started to tickle Rachel until she almost fell of the bed. Finn smiled at her and put her hair behind her ears.

"You're so beautiful" Rachel smiled and pulled Finn down for a kiss. She started to kiss him slowly, but after a few seconds the kiss turned into a full make out session. Finn placed his hands on Rachel's hips and slowly moved toward her ass. He grabbed it gentle and massage her. Rachel tugged on the end of Finn's shirt and tried to remove it. Finn helped her and pulled his shirt off. Rachel looked at his bare chest, he was just so good looking. Finn recognized that Rachel was staring at his chest. he smiled at her and his cheeks turned a little red. Rachel grabbed Finn again and kissed him hard. Her tongue moving hungrily around his tongue. Finn was about to remove Rachel's shirt when Rachel's alarm went off. Finn threw her alarm of her nightstand and was about to kiss Rachel again.

"Finn, what was that needed for?" Rachel said through giggles. Rachel got out of bed, but Finn tried to stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Please Rach, just five more minutes"

"Finn, you know how important this is to me" Rachel stepped out of her bed and gave Finn a kiss.

"Can I at least join you in the shower?" Finn asked with a sneaky smile on his face. Rachel gave Finn a look and walked into the bathroom. Finn collapsed on the bed. He grabbed the blanket and put it over him. "Well guess I'm going back to sleep"

OoO

Rachel arrived at the recording studio, she sat down and saw her coach walking in. "Hey Rachel, ready for today?" "Yes of course!" "Let's start with the warming up then"

When Rachel was done with her warming up, she grabbed the lyrics to the song and practiced it a few times more. She almost knew the song by heart without even practicing it once.

"You ready to do this now, or do you want some more time?" Rachel's coach asked. "I was born ready." Rachel went inside to record the song. She put down the lyrics and grabbed the headphones. She started singing the lyrics, she felt good about this, she knew the song by heart and her voice was perfectly working with her. After she finished her session, she opened the door and walked out of the Ashley cheering for her. "You killed Rachel!"Ashley said with a big smile on her face. "That was amazing, if this doesn't get any hits, I wouldn't know what to do with my life anymore."  
"Thank you Ashley" Rachel blushed and smiled at everyone. "I got to call Finn now ".  
"That's ok, we're gonna put it on the internet and we'll call you about the result and we'll send you the link." Her coach said.

**Reviews are love ! it will keep me writing :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
